


Omega

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Macy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Maggie, Beta Mel, Gen, Mel bashing, Omega Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Mel thinks Harry is just another privileged white man, until she realises how wrong she is.





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is set early on, when Mel's character just felt like Feminist- and that was all, which annoyed me.  
> She got better later on though.

Mel felt like kicking herself. How could she have been so- so _cruel_.

 

Mel had grown up in a Beta household. She, her mother and her sister had all been Betas and she never realised how much it affected her outlook. She knew there were Alphas and Omegas but never gave them much thought. All she knew was that white men ruled the world. So she dedicated herself to fighting against oppression and the restraints put in place by the patriarchy. And she had never thought.

Then they met Harry.

The Whitelighter was male and white and strutted into the lives to try and take over. He was scentless, according to Macy. Some Betas could smell Alpha and Omega pheromones, but Mel couldn't. But it meant Harry was either Beta- or that Whitelighters had no secondary gender- and it drove her crazy that he was not only the women's studies professor but thought he could tell the sisters what to do.

Having Macy in their lives opened Mel and Maggie to the Alpha/Omega culture. As it turned out, their sister was an Alpha. And it really did help them see what the other secondary genders lived like.

They saw Alphas try and challenge her, and Omegas either avoid her or try and submit to her.

They also saw just a small piece of the abuse that Omegas went though. The slurs and catcalls that followed them. They saw Macy tremble with rage and restrain herself from violence to protect those Omegas. 

And Harry flinched.

Whenever he heard the things yelled at Omegas, he flinched. It made Mel glad to know he understood something at least.

And that was only the first sign.

The next was when he'd been completely unavailable for a week. He told them they wouldn't see him and didn't respond to their calls at all. Even though they needed him. When he returned, pale and tired looking, he said nothing about where he'd been. He refused to tell them what happened and just tried to carry on as normal.

And then it all came to a head.

"You don't control us!" Mel yelled.

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Melanie. That's enough."

Mel took a threatening step closer to him and Harry immediately backed away from her. Macy and Maggie exchanged concerned looks.

"No!" Mel screamed, "You don't ome into our lives and take over!"

"Melanie, I'm not- I'm just trying to help." He ducked his head and bit his lip.

"Yes you are!" Mel was a hurricane, storming through everything in her path. "You're just another cis white man whose never had to deal with any shit!"

Harry went white, trembling with rage. Then he snapped.

" _Yes, I have_!"

Macy sucked in a sharp breath and her nose wrinkled. "You're an _Omega_."

Harry skittered a few steps away from the Alpha, suddenly leaking hormones. He lost his grip on his lip and a panicked whimper escaped his throat.

Mel deflated. "You..."

Harry turned back to her, eyes flinty. "You have no right to judge what you don't know, Melanie Vera. And you know nothing." Tears were gathering in his eyes. "You have no idea what I've been through, how hard I've fought to get anywhere. Just leave me alone!"

He was gone.

 

Mel flopped on her bed, burning with guilt. She may not like Harry, but that was no excuse to treat him like that. Harry had been gone for hours. Both Maggie and Macy had tried to call him but he hadn't answered.

"Harry," she said tentatively, "I'm sorry."

Nothing.

"Please, I really am. I'm sorry."

"Really?"

Mel whirled around to see a defeated looking Harry standing behind her, his tone equally dedjected.

"You're right. I didn't think and I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"I may not remember my human life, but I know that I had to fight to acheive anything just because I'm an Omega. Much like you."

Mel sighed. "It would've been worse, right? Omega rights are actually quite recent."

Harry nodded, to tired to say anything.

"That week you disappeared- that was your heat, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded again.

"And we were so mean to you about it." Mel reached out and took hold of his wrists. "I'm sorry. But I'll do better. I'll listen and I won't judge. I promise."

Harry smiled.


End file.
